bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
P.I.N.G.A.S.
The P.I.N.G.A.S. ('P'etty 'I'nsolent 'N'otorious 'G'igantic 'A'nnoying 'S'triker) is a blimp with 250,000 HP, first spawning on Round 275, and every 250 rounds after that. It moves at 0.00005x the speed of a ZOMG, and when destroyed, you are greeted by 2 K.E.F.K.A.s and 2 T.H.A.N.O.S.s. It resembles an orange B.A.D. with a PINGAS head on it. It is ALSO immune to harnessed 0-0-0 Dart Monkeys AND harnessed 0-0 Dart Monkeys. Attacks When P.I.N.G.A.S. enters the track, the blimp will say: "Get ready to lose!" Also upon entering the track, P.I.N.G.A.S. changes the background music to this and the background music will last until the blimp is destroyed. PINGAS barrage: summons 100 smaller PINGAS heads and they'll all fly everywhere randomly for 10 seconds (and occasionally target towers), dealing 5 damage to every tower they touch. The PINGAS heads will move as fast as Pink Bloons/D.D.T.s (If they all touch one tower, that's a whopping 500 damage done to the tower! And just for maximum annoyance, the mini PINGAS heads will repeatedly say "PINGAS" while they're flying everywhere) (Cooldown: 25 seconds) SILENCE punch: Punches a random tower so hard, it flies out of the track, and after doing so, the blimp yells "SILENCE!" The tower that was punched receives 35 damage and will return to its original spot after one round, and the "SILENCE!" scream stuns towers for 5 seconds. (Cooldown: 30 seconds) PRRRRRRRRROMOTION: "Promotes" itself by giving itself 30,000 HP. It can use this once when above half health, and can use it as much as 3 times when below half health. Taunt: "I'll have to give myself a prrrrrrrrrrromotion!" Or, it can "promote" a random bloon one rank higher (if applicable; otherwise, the random bloon just gets its health replenished by 25%). (Example: it can promote a BFB to a ZOMG.) In that case, the blimp will say: "You're getting a prrrrrromotion!" It can only do this 3 times, however. Tower Demotion: Downgrades a random tower to Tier 3, depending on what path you upgraded it to Tier 4 or Tier 5 on. If you only have Tier 3 or lower towers (which will be very unlikely, considering the round it spawns in), then this ability can't be used. This ability can be used a maximum of 5 times. Taunt: "I'm demoting you to scrub monkey, third class! Now go and mop up the dungeon!" Anyways, this ability can be extremely dangerous, especially considering it can target any tower...fortunately, it doesn't work on Special Agents such as Shaggy. Broken China: Throws 10 china dishes at 10 towers, which then explode into china shrapnel. The china dishes themselves do 3 damage, but the shrapnel does 5 damage. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Taunt: "Robotnik isn't unhappy. In fact, he's...EXTREMELY TICKED OFF! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHINA?!" Hap-piness is always so much more enjoyable when it's based on the misery of millions!: Spawns 5 P.H.I.L. S.W.I.F.T.s to make you and your towers miserable and itself happy. However, it very rarely, if ever, uses this ability. Cooldown: 300 seconds. Taunt: "Ah, hap-piness is always so much more enjoyable when it's based on the misery of millions!" Nyan PINGAS summon: (This attack is here mainly to annoy the player into oblivion) Changes the background music to this and summons 5 Nyan PINGASes (as seen in the video) that constantly fly around the track as fast as red bloons (don't worry, they won't take any lives, nor damage your towers, but your towers will occasionally target them. But they can't be damaged, and as such, they can't be killed. Essentially, the Nyan PINGASes serve as distractions, which can be extremely problematic in the higher rounds! The towers will shoot at the Nyan PINGASes for 5 seconds before shooting at the blimps again.) The Nyan PINGAS background song lasts for 10 hours or until the P.I.N.G.A.S. is destroyed. When P.I.N.G.A.S. is destroyed, the Nyan PINGASes simply disappear, and the background music returns to normal. When this "attack" is deployed, towers will sometimes get annoyed (due to the background music) and not attack for 10 seconds. Explosive PINGAS train: Summons a train with a PINGAS face on it that drives anywhere at the speed of a yellow bloon (also changes the background music to this (also, in that video, you'll see what the PINGAS train looks like), though the song only lasts for 29 seconds, and the background music will return to normal after the song is done or after the train crashes into a tower), but can only drive in one way (whether it drives up, diagonal (ex: from top left corner of the screen to bottom right corner of the screen), down or horizontal (left and right)). If the train crashes into a tower, it will do 35 damage to hit tower then explode, AND the explosion's radius is as big as a 4-2-0 Super Monkey's radius, dealing 75 damage to all towers caught in its blast. Cooldown: 60 seconds Trivia The SILENCE punch attack is a reference to when Dr. Robotnik punches Grounder, then yells "SILENCE!" in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode "Lovesick Sonic". PINGAS is one of my favorite Internet memes of all time (and quite obviously, PINGAS is the Internet meme this blimp is based off on, and is a reference to). The PRRRRRROMOTION ability is a reference to when Dr. Robotnik says, "I'll have to give myself a PRRRRRRRROMOTION!" in the AOSTH episode "Tails' New Home". That phrase became yet another internet meme. The "Hap-piness is always so much more enjoyable when it's based on the misery of millions!" ability is a reference to the quote of the same name said by Dr. Robotnik. If you lose all your lives while this blimp is present, you will hear this. That sound effect is most certainly the blimp happy by the fact that it "won" because all your lives are gone. This is also my first joke conception, with the second being the P.H.I.L. S.W.I.F.T.. Both blimps are based off of internet memes. If you lose all your lives while the Nyan PINGAS summon ability is used/under effect, not only will you (slightly) be able to hear the blimp yell this, you will also still hear the Nyan PINGAS background music until the 10 hours have passed. The Nyan PINGASes will still disappear, but you'll still hear that background music, even if your music volume in-game is completely muted. Even if your overall volume is muted, you'll still hear the song. You won't stop hearing it unless you completely exit the game! (Yep, that music lasts for 10 hours; therefore, that ability may be extremely annoying, hence why the "A" in P.I.N.G.A.S. stands for "Annoying") The pre-round comment for Round 275 is: "Snoo-P.I.N.G.A.S. usual, I see?!". That pre-round comment is a reference to the very quote from Dr. Robotnik that gave birth to the famous PINGAS internet meme. If this blimp happens to use Nyan PINGAS summon and Explosive PINGAS train at the same time, you will be able to hear both background songs associated with those abilities. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:References Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Memes